Katsuki Bakugo
Introduction Personality 'History (My Hero Academia Series)' Katsuki as a child grew up in the same neighborhood as his childhood friend Izuku Midoriya Izuku and Katsuki's other childhood friends gave him the nickname "Kacchan". Izuku and the other boys always looked up to Katsuki because of his energy, confidence, and natural born talent. Because of this praise, Katsuki developed a rather arrogant and self-inflated view of himself and would often pick on Izuku and gave him the nickname "Deku". Despite this, Izuku continued to follow him around. Like most children his age he admired All Might because the number one hero would always win against the odds. While watching a video of him at the electronics store, Katsuki tells his friends that All Might is the greatest hero because of his ability to achieve victory. Sometime later, Katsuki defeated a few fourth graders who bumped into him. With Izuku looking on, Katsuki says that the most amazing hero always wins no matter what. 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships Powers and Abilities Katsuki has proven to be one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, earning 3rd place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, while placing first place in both the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the most villain points, and U.A. Sports Festival, although his last opponent, Shoto Todoroki, basically threw the match at the last moment. Katsuki's fighting style is all-out offense, using his Quirk's propulsive abilities to close the distance between him and his opponents, followed by a bombardment of close-range attacks that often start with a powerful right hook. Katsuki is able to use his Explosion to propel himself through mid-air, blind opponents, and release long-range blasts, among other applications. Explosion is a versatile Quirk, especially for battle situations, as the recoil caused by the blasts can be exploited by Katsuki for mobility purposes. Quirk Explosion : Katsuki's Quirk allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. As stated by Best Jeanist, Katsuki has a strong grasp on the applications of his Quirk. Katsuki usually uses small, powerful explosions from his hands to not only blast his opponents but to propel himself and navigate through the air as well. He can keep up his explosions long enough to negate Shoto's Giant Ice Wall and even break through Eijiro's hardening Quirk. The blasts are powerful enough to send Katsuki flying at his opponents without much time for them to react, and he can use them swiftly enough to evade incoming attacks, even in the air. * Howitzer Impact Trivia * Katsuki's Japanese VA is Nobuhiko Okamoto who also voices Narunosuke in Bleach * Katsuki's English VA is Clifford Chapin who also voices Yuri Dreyar in Fairy Tail, Haruta in One Piece and Nozel Silva and Langris Vaude in Black Clover. Category:U.A High School Category:Male Category:Student Category:Pro Hero Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Quirk User Category:My Hero Academia Series Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Class 1-A Category:Musicians/Singers Category:Pro-Hero Category:Law enforcement Category:Quirk World